Nightmares and sweet nights
by Kaharie
Summary: Eragon confides in Arya and she in turn confides in him about her dark past, and current love.
1. Chapter 1

_You must get some sleep little one, or you will not be able to do your duties._

Saphira warned me again as she had for the past week. It was not my fault I have been plague by these retched dreams.

_I have tried everything and you know it. If you know some trick to banish hellish dreams, please enlighten me. Until then I'm going to take a walk._

I threw my blankets off and stumbled out of my cot, it had been quite the past week. But with each passing day the quite disrupted my thoughts and dreams. The night air was cool and pleasant against my flushed skin. A billion stars shone in the sky, little pinpoints. Someone had once told me each was a soul. But passing through the disserted camp it became a terrifying memory.

"Eragon…"

I hear that whisper all around me. The sound of a thousand voices merged as one. I ran but knew I could never escape them.

I didn't know where I was going. I just followed me feet in between tents and the sound of snoring was a lush lullaby. I guess my feet knew where they wanted to be, because I was soon standing outside Arya's tent. I could feel her on her bed. Maybe she was dreaming about home. What if she was plagued with nightmares? Did she hear the dead calling her too? Faces and screaming of her name as I did?

My soul longed to know, but if I disturbed her she would try and kill me, dragon rider or not. That's what I love about her she never held back. I saw my hand reach for the flap of her tent, my own will leaving me.

"Yes shadeslayer?"

Her voice startled me so much I stepped back.

"I uh….I was wondering…"

She pulled back the thin fabric, her beautiful face marred by hatred. She hated me, I knew it.

"What?" She hissed at me.

She was wearing nothing more but a green night gown. I blushed and stood there staring like an idiot. I am Eargon Shadeslayer, yet I could not act right in front of this beautiful, scary as hell, wonderful elf.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of walking with me O Arya."

She blinked a few times and the scowl left her face. Crossing her arms across her chest she mused.

"And if I did defy fate and accompanied you where would we go?"

She smiled knowing I had not thought that far. But I was always tested her strengths, her wit, and stemma.

"We shall go down by the stream."


	2. Chapter 2

"What now Shadeslayer?" Arya Crossed her arms once we reached the stream, I could heard Saphira laughing at me. I hadn't really planed on asking Arya anywhere, but now that I did I knew what I wanted to tell her.

"There is something I must ask you, it has been eating at my soul in more ways than one." I pulled her pale hands into my rough scarred ones. I had to do this, I could hear them now even with Arya before me.

"_Eragon...Eragon. Eragon!"_

"Do you hear the dead speak to you? I hear them night and day, even now with you so close. It used to only happen when I was alone, but I hear them everywhere. They scream at me. I am sorry I killed them. I can't tell them it was my job. I feel as if my ears are bleeding but no blood shows. What am I to do? Please tell me you hear them too?"

I fell to the ground without another thought; my legs would not hold me up. Even with Arya holding me, the soft blue grass swaying around us in the moonlight, I am haunted. Neither one of us spoke, we stayed like that until the sun began to peak over the dusty horizon. I did want to leave the sound of Arya's heart pounding next to my ear, but the way we were was far from the boundaries we both had set for ourselves.

"Come Eragon, I wish to show you something."

Arya swiftly pulled me to my feet, took my hand and led me into the stream. The morning sun was blazing on our backs and the cool water felt good as it seeped through my boots.

"Look in the water, tell me what you see."

"I see a raven haired woman holding a scared little boy's hand. I see night and day standing in life hand in hand. But I also see death all around the raven girl and the strange lemon haired boy."

I could not think of anything else that was there. I know Brom would have said something smart and beautiful all at the same time. I looked at Arya's reflection; the mock Arya leaned into the lemon haired boy.

"I see a troubled man who has seen much before his time, but I also see a man worth the title of my friend. You are Eragon Shadeslayer, if you wish to hear no more of the troubles of the dead, just speak your mind. You seem to not have difficulties with that any other time."

I looked up at the elf who had declared her friendship with me, a grin in place of her normal scowl. I do not know what I did to dissever this great gift but I am thankful. I could my silly lopsided grin spread and I laughed.

"I am your friend now?" I asked testing how far her new humor with me would go.

"But of course Shadeslayer, you have saved my life more than once. We have fought side by side, we have drunk from the same canteen, I am your friend and you are mine. As much as I wish it wasn't our fates are now intertwined."

She leaned in closer and placed a small whisper of kiss upon my reddened cheek.

"Come Eragon before someone sees my soft side." Arya pulled us back up to the sleepy camp. Before we reached the tents she released my hand I forgot she had.

"Tell anyone but your dragon of what occurred tonight I will personally rip out your throat. And yes I hear them too."

So what did you guys think? Sorry it sooo long to update my comp died so I had to buy a new laptop. But please review I need a lot of help with my writing style. Loves


End file.
